I Want You To Want Me Traduction
by laurielola
Summary: 'Mr Populair' Edward Cullen, et 'la tache' Isabella Swan,viennent de se faire larguer par leur premier amour. Ils décident donc d'unir leur forces pour rendre leur ex jaloux...Ils prétendent tomber amoureux, mais jusqu'ou feront ils semblant? ;
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**P: hey c'est ma première fanfic donc soyez gentil. Lol. Je n'ais pas la meilleur grammaire, mais j'ai par contre des histoires à raconter, et j'espère que vous les aimerez. Twilight appartient à ****Stephenie Meyer (même si j'ai entendu dire que sa colloc d'unnif lui en aurait donné l'idée…)**

**L: bonjour bonjour, je traduis officiellement l'histoire « I want you to want me » qui a été écrite par « The perisher », tout le mérite lui revient, mais j'ai tellement aimé cette fanfic que j'ai décidé de la partager avec la gente francophone. Je vais donc faire de mon mieux pour être le plus fidèle possible a l'original, écrite en anglais, et bien que je ne sois pas parfaite traductrice ou tout le toutim, j'espere que vous apprécierez autant que moi l'histoire :) donc pour le détail technic : P= Perisher (l'auteur) et L= laurie (la traduc). Maintenant place aux choses serieuses… **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

« Tu rompts avec moi ? » J'étais sous le choc. On est ensemble depuis l'école maternelle.

« Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. » est-ce qu'elle se fiche de moi ? Elle allait utiliser cette formule toute faite pour me quitter, chez moi, sur mon lit, l'endroit même ou je pensais le faire avec elle pas plus tard que tout de suite.

« Arrêtes de dire des conneries. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois-ci ? » De toutes manière, c'était toujours de ma faute

'Tu es en retard.'

'Tu t'en fiche.'

'Tu traines toujours avec tes amis.'

'Tu me blesses'

C'était toujours de MA faute.

« Regarde la vérité en face Edward, l'école secondaire sera bientôt finie, et nous allons dans de différentes directions- »

« Je vais à l'unnif à Harvard et toi tu vas à Brown. Mais de quoi tu parle bordel ? » Lui criais-je dessus. En plus j'avais fait exprès de choisir Harvard pour être proche d'elle.

« Tu vois edward, je ne veux pas être cette fille qui prend sa romance d'ados avec elle jusqu'à l'unnif. Et je sais que tu n'es pas près pour une relation à longue distance. » Dit-elle calmement.

« Tany- » La suppliais-je.

« Serieusement Edward ! On casse et on se remet ensemble toutes les cinq semaines. Nous sommes ensemble depuis tout petits. Je ne pense simplement pas que tu sois prêt pour une relation serieuse. » C'est vrai que nous romptions souvent, mais ce n'était jamais vraiment de l'officiel. C'était plus des disputes du genre 'tu es en retard, donc je ne te parlerais pas pendant une semaine'. Mais on s'est tellement amusé ces dernières années ensemble !

« Regarde, on est allé ensemble jusqu'en enfer aller et retour. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Oui c'est vrai que nous avons eu nos mauvais moments, mais pense à tous nos bons moments ! Tu ne peux pas simplement les jeter à la poubelle eux aussi. C'est notre histoire. » J'ai rampé.

« Justement, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Et j'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne va pas me laisser tomber pour 'trainer avec ses potes' et être jaloux du premier gars qui me regarde, quelqu'un qui saura se battre pour moi. Edward tu n'es pas le genre de gars dont une fille peut ne serait-ce que tenir la main en public. Tu es plutot… hum… du genre a mettre le bras autour des épaules, ce qui est très bien, mais pas vraiment le comportement d'un petit ami mature. Je me sens comme une petite amie 'fictive'. » Maintenant c'était elle qui élevait la voix. Est-ce que c'est nécessairement mauvais pour moi le fait que ca m'allume ? Parce que j'aime beaucoup le sexe de réconcilliation. Du coup je jouerais bien a son petit jeu… comme toujours.

« Tu veux que je te tiennes la main, ok ! Je ne mettrais plus mon bras autour de tes épaules. Tu fais chier Tanya, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Un ours en peluche qui dise 'je t'aime' beinh j'vais t'en trouver un ! »

« Ca ne compte pas si je dois te dire ce dont j'ai besoin. Tu devrais simplement le savoir. Mais ce n'est pas toi, tu ne peux pas être le petit ami typique. Tu ne donneras jamais de petit surnom mignon à une fille. Tu ne voudras jamais 'uniquement parler', sans rien faire d'autre. Tu ne changeras jamais, pour personne. Edward, j'ai besoin d'un homme qui sera mon prince charmant. » Elle élevait encore la voix.

« Mais alors qui suis-je moi ? » j'ai a mon tour crié. Elle respira profondément.

« Hum… tu es plus le coup de foudre d'ado, le plus beau gosse du bahut, le président des élèves. Tu vois, t'es plus le petit ami de secondaire, pas vraiment le petit ami d'unnif. » Pourquoi était elle si calme ? Et quand est-ce que toute cette notion de quelqu'un d'autre avait-elle été mise sur le tapis ?

« Qui est-ce ? » dis-je en ricanant.

« Il n'y a personne. »

« Tanya. » j'ai grogné. Je connaissais Tanya, elle ne prenait pas de décision a moins d'avoir un filet de sécurité. Et il me restait donc à découvrir qui était son filet.

« Ok. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il va à l'école de Fork, mais après la remise des diplômes il viendra à Brown avec moi. Il est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu chez un petit ami. Doux, gentil et aimant. » A-t-elle plaidé. Ses yeux brillaient de tout l'amour, qu'elle portait pour moi auparavant.

« Quel est son nom ? » ais-je groné.

Elle a murmurrer « Jacob Black ». Je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom. Et il était soi disant à l'école de Forks ?

« Qui ? »

* * *

**BPOV**

Jacob Black.

Mon voisin.

Mon meilleur ami.

Mon petit ami.

Mon amour.

Ma vie.

Je suis en train de l'attendre devant chez moi, il doit revenir d'un tour en moto. Nous avons prévu d'aller à la plage aujourd'hui, mais je ne crois pas que le temps sera bon. Je porte mon jeans noir préféré, un t-shirt noir et ma veste en cuir, qui est un peu trop grande pour moi, mais très confortable… et mes cheveux sont attaché en un chignon lache dont quelque meche s'échappent pour encadrer mon visage. La meilleure chose à propos de Jake est qu'il n'est pas comme les autres gars de l'école. Il n'aime pas forcement tout le type de 'fille populaire' style 'pompomgirl'.

Ohhhhhh que je déteste l'école. J'suis impatiente d'aller à l'unnif et de rencontrer de vraies personnes, au lieu de tous ces faux faits de plastic.

Ouaip, l'école secondaire n'est pas facile pour moi, je n'y aie jamais vraiment trouvé ma place. Il y a les pompomgirl, les sportifs, les populairs, les geek du club d'echec, les intellos, ceux qui veulent être populaire, et les sortes de faux 'monstres' emo qui veulent juste attirer l'attention. Je suis plutot le type de fille qui est simplement 'invisible'. N'importe qui en entendant mon nom, se demanderait direct : 'qui ça?'… Mais au moins j'ai Jake et ses amis.

Je n'ais jamais d'ailleurs vraiment aimé passer du temps avec des filles. C'était toujours des 't'as fleurter avec le gars que j'aime', 't'as couché avec mon ex, pour qui j'ai toujours des sentiments', ou encore 'je ne peux pas croire qu'elle porte ca !' Les filles ca se résume a des coups de poignard dans le dos à tout va. Plutôt qu'avec les gars tout est et reste cool. Pas de drame, pas de « OMG nous portons le même vêtement' et pas de regard persistant et fixant tout le temps, pour pouvoir être accepté. Les gars c'était ma bande.

En plus Jake était le seul à venir avec moi à l'école de Fork, parce que tous les autres gars vivent à la Push. Et l'année prochaine, on prendra tous des voies différentes, mais nous resterons en contact. Au moins Jake et moi seront dans la même unniversité. La Toor University en Californie. Enfin du soleil ! Je suis super impatiente de vivres près de la plage, avec du temps chaud, ca sera bien meilleur qu'a Forks. _(En même temps pas difficile si vous voulez mon avis). _Ce sera un nouveau commencement. Dans quelques mois, j'aurais 18ans. Et la seule personne avec qui je veux passer cette journée, est Jake. J'entends finalement le son de sa moto, il ne doit plus être loin maintenant. Je saute donc du porche et descend les escaliers a toute vitesse, mais en faisant attention, parce que ce n'est pas le moment de tomber. Je l'attends dans l'allée, mon casque customisé en main.

Je finis par le voir arriver, et il s'arrête dans mon allée. Il enlève son casque noir et je vois son magnifique visage.

« Ahhh enfin ! Finalement ca t'a pris combien de temps? Qu'est ce que t'as fait chez Seth ? » Dis-je en montant sur l'arrière de sa moto, entourant son torse de mes bras et me tenant contre son dos.

Seth et sa sœur Leah vivaient aussi à Forks, mais Seth a 4ans en moins que moi. Leah fait partie de mon cour d'art, elle donne vraiment l'impression de mordre au premier abord, mais une foi qu'on la connaît ca va.

Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jake était tendu. J'ai levé ma tête et regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir son visage. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux semblaient s'escuser. Il finit par parler, sa voix était sèche.

« On a besoin de parler. »

* * *

**P : 'l'unniversité de Toor' est une totale fiction. Je viens d'Australie et je ne connais rien aux unniversités Americaines, donc j'ai décidé d'en inventer une a la place. Hummm J'ai regardé 'Drive me crazy' il y a quelques semaines, donc c'est ce qui m'a inspirée pour cette histoire. Svp reviewver, pour ne pas que je continue d'avoir cette impression que me parler a moi-même seulabrement. **

**L : tout d'abord je sais très bien qu'on ne dit pas « seulabrement » mais perso je m'en cuis un œuf de ce qu'on peut dire ou pas ^^ et j'aime bcp, mais alors bcp inventé de nouveaux mots, il faut m'excuser (tout en sachant que je n'ais pas d'excuse valable en magasin pour l'expliquer) lol **

**Donc voili, voilou, le premier chapt est terminé, j'espere que ca vous a plu, que je suis assez clair ds ma traduction, et toutes critiques positives ou negatives sont les bienvenues… n'hésiter pas a reviewver, je réponds a tous, pcke perso je n'aime pas avoir cette impression de parler/reviewver ds le vent non plus !**

**Bisou Bisou ! Et surtout prenez soin de vous !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

**P : Ce chap est à propos d'Edward et Bella qui broient du noir, et il montre un peu pourquoi leur ex les a laissés tomber. Et biensûrs Twilight appartient toujours à Stephenie Meyer.**

**L : Heyheyyy ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite, je n'ais pas encore de comment spécial à faire mais merci aux premières reviewveuse (si jms y'a du garcon, manifester vous, ou taisez vous a jamais loool) ! Je vous retrouve en bas… :)**

**Je réponds au review des non inscrits :**

**Memette : merci pour ton message, c'est gentil :) mais bon le mérite ne reviens pas qu'a moi, moi je traduis, je ne suis pas le cerveau de l'opération, ou qu'en partie ^^ loool mais j'aime aussi bcp cette histoire, elle est trop génialle ! Et non je ne tarderais pas à poster :) enfin j'essayerais lol merci pour ta review !**

**Juliette : heyyyy merci pour ta review :) apparement tu n'es pas la seule à être préssée de savoir la suite, et je ne pense pas que ca vous decevra mdrrr allez bisou bisou**

**Lyllou : merci, ce n'est pas facile de traduire parce que parfois on est tellement dans le texte anglais, qu'on se rend même plus compte que ce qu'on écrit ne se dit pas en francais :) et merci pour la remarque d'orthographe pour 'excuse' ^^ en fait j'suis dyslexique, et quand je suis fatiguée ca peut repointer son nez ^^ j'ai fini la tradu du premier chap a plus de deux h du mat, mais j' voulais trop la poster ! néanmoins j'suis quelqu'un de plutôt a cheval sur l'orthographe, surtout en cadre formel, donc merci ! C'est important pour moi :) et puis il faut dire qu'actuellement j'étudie en anglais, mais le problème est que ca fatigue mon cerveau, j'ai une mémoire photographique et après avec la dysclectie je ne sais plus si 'exemple' s'écrit comme ca ou à l'anglaise 'example' loool :) bisou bisou**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

« Mais purée qu'est ce que t'as ? » dit Alice en me rejoignant sur mon lit, elle était toujours habillée en uniforme de pompomgirl. Alice faisait partie de mes amis, mais elle était ma seule amie 'fille'. Elle a pris l'habitude de venir chez moi après son entrainement... Ses parents étant souvent absents pour question de travail, du coup maman a insisté pour qu'elle vienne à la maison. Et ca ne m'a jamais dérangé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais aujourd'hui je voulais être seul.

Edward Cullen :

- Président des élèves.

- Champion de sport.

- Capitaine de l'équipe de foot.

- 80% de moyenne générale.

S'est fait largué. Vraiment bien largué. Par la fille qu'il aime. Son premier amour. Comment allais-je expliquer ça à Alice ? « Tanya et moi on a rompus. » marmonais-je dans la taie d'oreiller. J'étais étendu sur mon lit, sur le ventre.

« Humm je lui donne 48 heures. » dit-elle en riant.

« Nan. C'est pour de vrai cette foi-ci. Elle a dit quelque chose comme quoi je n'étais pas assez mature. Que je n'étais pas du 'matériel à petit ami'. » Dis-je toujours la tête enfuie dans l'oreiller.

« Beinh en quoi est-ce différent de la scène 'tes amis sont plus importants que moi' ? Mais serieusement, laisse la se calmer, elle sera de retour en moins de deux, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait. » Dit Alice en commencant à me frotter doucement le dos.

« Heuuuu… tu sais le truc marrant c'est qu'elle a inventé cette histoire de gars invisible. Elle a dit qu'il venait à notre école. » Dis-je en riant de la situation.

« Vraiment ? Quel est son nom ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Quelle importance ? C'était un faux nom.» murmurrais-je. Je m'en fiche si elle l'appelait George ou Jean Pierre, puisqu'elle me mentait. Alice était silencieuse, toujours en train d'attendre. Mais je suis le président des étudiants, je crois que je le connaitrais si il existait vraiment, et qui plus est, venait a l'école de Forks. Tanya aurait du s'en rendre compte... « Jacob Black. » ais-je marmonner dans l'oreiller. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi ce nom ?

« Ohhh. Hummm… vraiment ? Jacob. » Dit elle en haussant les épaules. Attendez ! Est-ce qu'elle le connaissait ? Je bondis hors de l'oreiller et fis face à Alice, qui avaient maintenant les yeux grand ouvert de surprise.

« Tu le connais ? » Lui demandais-je vivement. Peut-être vivait-il en dehors de Forks ou quelque chose dans ce gout la…

« Humm… Je crois qu'il est dans le cours de métal d'Emmet ? » Se questionna-t-elle. QUOI ? Il existait vraiment un Jacob Black. Pourquoi n'en avais-je jamais entendu parler auparavent ? « Il est le genre de gars balèze mais silencieux. Il agit comme un externe, un étranger à l'école,… je le vois toujours trainer avec sa… humm. »

« Quoi ? » J'étais maintenant impatient d'avoir plus d'infos sur ce Black.

« Je ne pense pas que ca soit le même gars. Peut-être a-t-il le même nom de famille… ou le même prénom. Je ne sais pas. Peut importe, je vais me chercher un truc à manger. » Souffla-t-elle, tout en sautant de mon lit et en commencant à marcher vers la porte de sortie.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela à propos de lui ? » Au début elle était surs que ce soit lui, et maintenant… ?

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de ma porte, son dos me faisant face, et elle tourna sa tête pour regarder dans ma direction.

« Parce que le Jacob Black à qui je pense, a une petite amie depuis quelque chose comme… toujours. » Et sur ces mots elle sortit de la pièce.

Il a une petite amie ? Ou peut-être il avait une petite amie ? Je dois découvrir ce qu'il en est,… Mais purée qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tanya et moi étions tellement amoureux. Et après Joe Black débarque et casse tout. Demain c'est lundi. Je lui parlerais a l'école et découvrirais qui est ce Black. Il me l'a volée mais je vais la récupérer !

Peut importe ce que ca implique !

* * *

**BPOV**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ? » Leah cria en entrant dans ma chambre. Mais je pouvais à peine l'entendre avec le niveau de la musique.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, ma tête reposant dans le vide au bord du lit. Tout était chamboullé. Je regardais par ma fenêtre, les rideaux me bloquant la vue de sa maison, et de sa chambre. La fenêtre de sa chambre fait face à la mienne. Je voulais le voir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas que mon cœur se brise chaque foi que je le voie, mais je savais que ca serait le cas. Peut-être n'était-il même pas là, mais ou pouvait-il être ?

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days (ca fait 7h et 15jours)_

_Since you took your love away (depuis que tu m'as repris ton amour)_

_I go out every night and sleep all day (je sors chaque nuit, et dors toute la journée)_

_Since you took your love away (depuis que tu m'as repris ton amour)_

_Since you been gone I can do whatever I want (depuis que tu es parti, je peux faire ce que je veux)_

_I can see whomever I choose (je peux voir qui je veux)_

_I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant (je peux manger mon souper dans un resto marrant) _

_But nothing ... __(mais rien…)_

_I said nothing can take away these blues, (rien ne peut enlever ce blues) _

_'Cause nothing compares ... (parce que rien n'est comparable…)_

_Nothing compares to you (rien n'est comparable a toi)_

« Ohh tu dois te foutre de moi ! » cria-t-elle pour couvrir la musique. Je pouvais sentir, sans même la regarder, qu'elle roulait des yeux.

_It's been so lonely without you here (il fait tellement seul ici sans toi)_

_Like a bird without a song (comme un oiseau sans chant)_

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling Tell me baby where did I go wrong- (rien ne peut arrêter ces larmes de tomber, dit moi Bébé où me suis-je trompé?)_

La music s'arrêta soudainement, je ne bougeais pas et continuais à fixer mes rideaux violet foncé, je ne voyais que son visage.

Ou m'étais-je plantée ?

« Mon Dieu, ca sent comme si quelque chose était mort ici » s'écria Leah.

« Ca va Bells ? » Demanda Seth.

Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'ils étaient ici, j'étais trop loin dans mes pensées pour m'en rendre compte, j'imagine que Sue est ici aussi.

J'avais toujours la tête en bas, je ne pouvais donc pas les voir. Leah est venue se planter en face de moi, et était sur le point d'ouvrir le rideau.

« Tu as besoin de lumière et d'air frais, j'ai l'impression que je vais suffoquer ici ! » Dit-elle en empoignant le rideau.

« Non ! » Suppliais-je. Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, haussa les épaules et murmurra « ok ».

Comme Leah retournait là ou elle se tenait avant, Seth fit le tour de mon lit, et s'agenouillat en face de moi, en affichant un timide sourire, il avait quelque chose dans sa main.

« Je t'ais apporté de la glace. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Ohhh pitié, t'as mangé la moitié du pot sur le chemin pour venir ici ! » Leah l'accusat. Nous y voilà encore une foi, les disputes…

« C'était en train de fondre ! Je devais la manger avant qu'elle ne tourne au milkshake ! » Il lui répondit en criant de plus belle.

« Peut importe, t'es qu'un petit c... »

« Quel goût ? » ais-je demandé. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de glace là tout de suite, mais je voulais simplement qu'ils s'arrêtent de crier.

« Ta préférée Cookies & Cream. » Seth souriait.

Je continuais de regarder le rideau, ne répondant pas à l'appel de la glace… Jake n'aimait pas cookies & cream. Sa préférée c'était menthe et chocolat. Je ne supporte pas la menthe. Peut-être était-ce pour ca ?

Seth déposa la glace sur le sol, près de ma tête.

« Charlie est en train de flipper. Il nous a appelés avec maman pour qu'on vienne voir ce qu'il se passait… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il gentillement.

« Jake… cassé »

« Oh bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il a cassé cette foi-ci ? » Leah avait de la colère dans sa voix, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Jake.

« Mon cœur » Marmonais-je pour moi-même.

« Quoi ? » ont-ils tous les deux demandés, ne m'ayant pas entendu apparement.

« Moi. Il a cassé avec moi. » Sanglotais-je. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ais fait de mal ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je n'aime pas la menthe ?

« Quoi ? » Leah attrapa mes poignets et m'attiras pour que je m'assayes sur le lit, j'ai émit un gros sanglot et me suis mise à pleurer.

« Il… a dit… 'Qu'on avait besoin de parler'… et après… il a dit… qu'on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. » J'essayais de leur dire mais je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer en le faisant…

Était-ce parce que je pleurais comme un bébé qu'il m'avait laissé ?

« Oh Bella » Seth dit en venant près de moi pour me frotter le dos.

« Que veux tu dire par ton 'ohhhh Bella' ? Bells est-ce que tu l'as frappé dans les parties ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Je vais tuer cette salope ! dit moi ! » Leah attrapa mes épaules et commenca à me secouer.

« Non. Je lui ais demandé si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, il a dit non. J'ai demandé si c'était quelque chose que j'avais fait, il m'a répondu 'ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi' et il m'a dit qu'il me voyait comme… une amie. Et que je représentais beaucoup pour lui. Que je suis sa meilleure am- » je ne pouvais pas finir.

Qu'est ce que ca voulait dire ? Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous somme enfants. Il était mon voisin. Nous faisions des soirées pyjama, tout ce que font des meilleurs amis ensemble. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour qu'il ne me voie que comme 'ami' ?

On s'est mis ensemble le jour de mes 13ans. Il a été mon premier baiser. Et en ces temps là je voulais qu'il soit mon seul et unique baiser. Mais de quoi je parle ? Je veux toujours qu'il soit tout ca et plus encore. Je pleurais dans mes mains. Pourquoi ?

« Ohhhhh… » Seth

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu sais Seth ? » Je me retournais sur lui, attendant, peut-être savait-il tout ce que ceci voulait dire.

« Rien, rien. Je ne sais rien. Précisement rien a propos du pourquoi Jake a cassé avec toi. » Il mentait, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger sa tête et de bégaiyer.

« Crache le morceau espece d'homo ! » Leah cria sur son jeune frère. Seth respira profondément.

« Ok. Vendredi passé, moi et les gars ont regardaient la compétition en maillot de bain pour miss univers. »

« Quelle surprise ! » dit Leah en roulant des yeux.

« Hey ! Je ne regardais pas quelque chose comme la star ac, donc ferme la ! Tu es juste jalouse- »

« Seth » ais-je plaidé.

« Ahh ouai, donc les gars étaient en train de parler de celle qu'ils trouvaient la meilleur. Et puis, on ne sait pas comment, la conversation a dérivé sur… » Il arrêta en évitant soigneusement de me regarder.

« Quoi ? » demandais-je dans un souffle.

« Hummm… tu sais… si Jake… te voit… dans… un… hummm… maillot de bain… ou … moins, » il murmura, toujours en évitant mes yeux. Je pouvais sentir mes joues s'empourprer.

« Et… si… tu avais l'air… »

« Ouiii ? » demandais-je parce qu'il prenait trop longtemps pour me répondre.

« Super bien. » dit-il rapidement, mais je l'entendis distinctement, et du coup Leah aussi.

« Vous êtes des porc ! Est ce que c'est de ca que vous parlez avec vos amis ? Et que penserais-tu du fait que quelqu'un parle comme ca de maman ou moi ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas aussi mal que ca en a l'air soeurette, on ne faisait que déconner. Tu connais ces trucs de 'mâle alpha'. Ca ne faisait même pas partie de la converse de départ. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Lui demandais-je. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait de mon corps. Je n'ais jamais porté quelque chose de révélateur, mais peut être qu'il y pensait lui. Je commencais à rougir de plus belle.

« Bella je pense pas que tu veilles- » Seth avait l'air nerveux.

« Crache le morceau Pervers ! » Leah lui ordonna.

« Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais pensé a toi de cette manière la. Il a dit que tu ne porterais jamais quelque chose de révélateur, même seulement en face de lui. Que tu n'aimes pas qu'il…humm…te touche… à certains endroits. Et qu'il s'y ait habitué. Qu'il aime trainer avec toi, que tu ressemble a un d'entre ses potes. Il a dit que t'étais vraiment mignone, mais… pas sexy. Qu'il avait ce besoin de t'aider et te protéger, mais… qu'il n'a pas faim/besoin d'être avec toi tout le temps. Qu'il n'a pas de passion brute pour toi. Tu es sa meilleure amie. »

Je me figeais. Alors c'etait pour ca qu'il avait rompu avec moi. Je n'étais pas sexy. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait juste comme j'étais. On dirait que Renée avait raison, le look est important.

« Je ne peut pas le croire. Pourquoi tu lui dis ca ? Tu sais comment elle se sent maintenant à cause de toi et tes amis ? »

« Tu m'as dit de te le dire ! »

« Ouaiis, je t'ais aussi dis blindé de fois de sauter de la falaise et tu ne l'as pourtant pas encore fait. Dit à tes potes qu'ils sont une bande de… »

« Je suis fatiguée. » Dis-je d'un ton monotone.

« Ok Bella, si tu veux on peux rester. » Leah essayait de me calmer en me frottant doucement les épaules.

« Ouais Bella, c'étais simplement un sujet stupide qu'on a abordé, ca ne veux rien dire… »

Ca voulait dire quelque chose pour Jake.

« Je suis fatiguée. » je me laissais retomber sur mon lit et retrouvait ma vision tout à l' envers. J'attrapais la glace et en mangeait a l'aide d'une grosse cuillière. Quelque part ca me réconfortait. J'attrapais la télécomande et remettais la musique.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you (je sais que tu pense que je ne devrais plus t'aimer)  
Or tell you that (out te dire ca)  
But if I didn't say it (mais si je ne le dis pas)  
Well, I'd still have felt it (beinh je le ressens quand meme)  
Where's the sense in that? __(quel est le sens de tout ca?)  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder (je promet que je n'essaie pas de te rendre la vie plus difficile  
Or return to where we were (ou de retourner la ou nous étions)_

« Quelle est cette chaine/onde ? La radio des cœurs brié.fm ? **(L : je dirais même plus suicide fm)** ? » Leah souffla avant de sortir pour aller dinner.

La glace était vraiment bonne. Je pris une autre large cuillierée et la fourra dans ma bouche.

_Well, I will go down with this ship (et beinh je vais couler avec ce bateau)  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender (et je ne vais pas baisser les bras et abandoner)  
There will be no white flag above my door… (Il n'y aura pas de drapeau blanc sur ma porte)_

"Tu viens à l'école demain?" Seth demanda prudement. Mais ce qu'il était réellement en train de me demander c'était :

Est-ce que tu viens en enfer demain ?

Est-ce que tu viens, voir Jake demain ?

Est-ce que tu viens, pour voir combien de temps ton cœur peut encaisser la peine demain ?

Est-ce que tu viens, pour comprendre que tu n'es rien pour personne demain ?

Et ma réponse pour toutes ces questions était la même :

« Oui » je capitulerais à la peine de demain.

Je suis amoureuse et le serais toujours…

* * *

**P : ca sera peut être dans le chapitre prochain, ou celui d'après qu'Edward et Bella se rencontreront. Svp continuez de reviewver, ca me fait avancer dans les chapitres plus vite.**

**L : personnellement ce chapitre n'est pas dans mes préférés. Bon il faut assurément planter le décor, mais evidement ça manque d'action (ca arrive ca arrive) et surtout, j'ai du mal avec l'aspect de rupture de bella et Jake, j'sais pas, ca me rends tristoune ! Surtout les giffles qu'elle se prend quoi ^^ enfin pas physique, mais bon… on se comprend ! On se retrouve bientôt ! A très vite ! :)**

**Ps : surtout prenez soin de vous !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap2

**P : Ok alors y'a pas de point de vue de Bella dans ce chapitre, mais surtout ce chapitre parlera du plan qu'Edward va mettre en place... Encore une fois, s'il y a des fautes de grammaire ou d'orthographe svp pardonnez moi. Stephenie Meyers détient Twilight, mais moi je détiens les droits d'auteur des commentaires de Leah. LOL**

**L : hum hum hum encore un nouveau chapitre… j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant ! Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de commentaire avec « la suite » lol et ça fait vraiment plaisir :) j'espère donc que vous ne serez pas déçu par cette suite, et surtout que vous en voudrez encore plus après ! ^^**

**Hummm aussi, je dois vous prévenir qu'il m'est arrivé de commenter le texte en gras et entre parenthèse, je sais ce n'est pas bien mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! ^^ **

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Juliette :**** lol non moi non plus je n'aime pas ca, mais bon on n'est pas au bout des drama avec ces deux loustic ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois tjs aussi impatiente, ca me motive à traduire ^^ et ca arrive ca arrive pour les bella/edw :) et de rien pour la traduc ! J'ai tellement aimé que j'me suis dit que ca tenait du crime pour non-assistance-à-personne-en-danger de ne pas la traduire :) lool bisou bisou**

**aulandra17 :**** merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bisou bisou :)**

**fan2manga :**** mdrrr ta review m'as trop fait plaisir, j'ai apprécié parce que tes comments sont un peu plus long et ca fait plaizz :) c clair qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais bon ce ne sont que des humains, et ils sont tétus. ^^ Clair Léah et Seth sont super ! Et tu verras plus loin pourquoi Jacob a menti… et c clair que ca fait du bien que les rôles soient inversés pour une foi ! :) Ahhhh ce refrain du meilleur ami, combien de foi on ne l'a pas entendu ! Waiii Bella encaisse pas très bien, mais en même temps vu ce que Seth lui a dit… encore une foi merci pour ta review. Bisou bisou **

**Nana ****: merci dit ! Moi aussi je l'adore ! ca sera épique en effet la rencontre ! :) Merci pour ta review, bisouuuuuuuuuu !**

**Dbby alias Alice**** : un grand merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! bisou bisou ahah et t'inquiète pour les fautes, a l'heure d'aujourd'hui je viens d'engager ma best pr me relire :) donc ca devrait se calmer looool mais j'aime bcp ton enthousiasme ! c vrai que c'est un peu nul les larguages mais en même temps on est pas au bout des surprises… :) merci pr ta review !**

**Sabasbabou :**** t'inquiet, le jeu ne fait que commencer ! :D bisou !**

**

* * *

**

J'étais assis en cours d'espagnol, mais je n'y portais aucune attention. Mes pensées restaient bloquées sur les événements d'hier soir.

…

« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, voici... Jacob Black. »

Alice et moi regardions dans l'annuaire de l'école, datant de l'année passée et Alice pointait son doigt sur sa photo et son nom.

Jacob Black avait la peau bronzée, les cheveux noirs, et des yeux noirs. Elle m'avait quitté pour lui.

« Et sa petite amie alors ? » demandais-je. Je voulais voir si je la reconnaissais ou pas.

« Hummm… laisse moi regarder… » Alice commença à survoler les pages de l'annuaire. Quelque minutes après elle s'arrêtât.

« Nan, elle n'est pas dedans. » dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Qu'est ce que t'entends par 'elle n'est pas dedans' ? »

Alice continua à feuilleter le livre, encore et encore, dans tous les sens.

« Ici » Alice sourit victorieusement. « Les étudiants suivants étaient absents le jour des prises de photos annuelles, Leah Clearwater, Thomas Reed et Isabella Swan. » Yepp c'est son nom, Isabella Swan. Elle était dans ma classe d'art, mais j'avais changé de cours pour celui de dance, tu te rappelles ? »

Pas vraiment, mais je faisais oui de la tête. Isabella Swan.

…

La sonnerie se fit finalement entendre, et les étudiants sortaient de la classe pour se diriger vers leur prochain cours, mais moi j'avais d'autres projets.

La nuit passée je n'étais pas arrivé à dormir. Les phrases de Tanya repassaient dans ma tête en boucle, et quant a moi je me retournais encore et encore dans mon lit.

_« Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt pour une relation sérieuse, tu ne veux jamais 'seulement parler', tu fais des crises de jalousies au moindre gars qui me regarde, tenir ma main en public, un mignon petit surnom pour une fille, le prince charmant. »_

Toutes ces choses que Tanya voulait que je sois, mais que je ne pouvais pas être. Oui nous avions une relation qu'on pourrait qualifier de montagne russe, mais c'était une relation quand même ! Qui plus est, c'était notre relation.

Oui je ne suis pas très bavard, mais si elle veut je la rendrais sourde à force de lui balancer mon meilleur monologue, si seulement elle le voulait. Je pourrais faire ça pour elle. Oui, c'est vrai que je m'en fiche pas mal si elle dit qu'elle traîne avec des gars, ou si un gars l'emmène quelque part. Après tout c'est normal, elle est sexy… mais je lui fais confiance. Bien joué mon vieux !

Non ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle n'est pas le protagoniste de tout ça, ce n'est pas possible… Black, oui c'est Black, il est celui qui l'a manipulée. Je me demandais si lui était toutes ces choses qu'elle voulait que je sois moi.

Est-ce qu'il lui prenait la main ? Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de gars à te tenir la main, déjà premièrement ça me donne l'impression d'avoir deux ans quand je fais des trucs niais comme ça, en ensuite je sais très bien que ca ne passerait jamais avec mes potes, ils me prendraient la tête jusqu'à genre la fin des temps, si je le faisais. Et maintenant, regarde où ça m'a amené… **(L : t'as perdu la fille mais t'as toujours tes dix potes qui attendent derrière mdrrr excuser le mauvais jeu de mots,… ok je sors)**

Comment voudrait-elle que je l'appelle ? Un truc culcul genre choupette, ma puce ou quelque chose de vraiment stupide style 'panpan'. Je l'appelerais même Heidi jolie si elle le voulait. N'importe quoi…

'Le prince charmant', je jouerais même au 'Tom Cruise', si elle me le demandait **(ou Jack sparrow youhouhh)**. Purée ! Je sauterais même sur chaque fauteuil que je croiserais, si ca pouvait changer quelque chose… le hic c'est que maintenant je n'aurais plus la chance de lui prouver tout ca.

Si seulement elle pouvait me voir être toutes ces choses, et bien plus... Si seulement elle pouvait me voir changer, et que pour le coup elle tombe des nues de tout ce que je pourrais faire et être pour elle, et qu'ensuite elle me revienne. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir ! Je voulais simplement qu'elle soit ma reine et moi son roi.

Merde ! Le bal de fin d'année !

Le bal rhéto !** (Alias dernière année avant l'université pour les non belges)** Tanya et moi étions supposés y aller ensemble. Comment vais-je réussir à avoir un rencard pour le bal ? Je ne vois personne d'autre que Tanya comme ma reine.

Peut-être que si j'y vais tout seul, elle réalisera que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, et qu'elle me reviendra.

Tu te fous de la gueule de qui Cullen ? T'auras simplement l'air d'un idiot devant Tanya et devant toute l'école. Tanya ne va pas te reprendre parce que t'es pathétique. Le seul moyen qu'elle te reprenne est si tu changes vraiment, comme elle le voulait. Mais comment ? Comment lui montrer que je peux être un petit ami sérieux si elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui j'emmènerais au bal si elle y va avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Et pourquoi pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre ? _**(schizophrénie quand tu nous tiens ! enfin il nous arrive a tous de se parler à soi-même, non non ne niez pas ! ^^)**

Quoi ? Moi ? Qui ?

Oui ! J'amènerais quelqu'un d'autre au bal, je montrerais à Tanya que je peux changer et du coup ce qu'elle est en train de rater, pendant qu'elle sort avec cet stupide mec… Yes !

Merde, mais avec qui ?

Je sautais de mon lit et commençais à feuilleter ce stupide annuaire.

Je m'assis sur le sol, reposant mon dos sur le coté du lit, pendant que je feuilletais le livre, en examinant chaque fille de l'école.

Ok premièrement éliminer toutes les pompomgirls, parce qu'aucune pompomgirl ne sortira avec l'ex d'une autre pompomgirl avant six mois et avec la permission de ladite pompomgirl. Et aucune d'entre elle n'iront jusqu'à sortir avec l'ex de leur meneuse. Bon, effaçons d'abord les pompomgirls.

Alice Cullen.

Je fis une croix sur chacune d'entre elles avec mon marqueur rouge.

Rosalie Hale.

Victoria Miller.

Jane Power.

Et une après l'autre j'éliminais les pompomgirls. Stupide pompomgirls avec leur stupide règlement. Maintenant passons aux civiles…

« Lauren Mallory… rembourre ses soutifs. » dis-je en marquant sa tête d'une croix.

« Jessica Stanley… n'est qu'une salope qui plus est débile. » en la griffonnant avec mon marqueur.

« Angela Weber… sort avec Ben Cheney » une croix sur son visage.

En 20 minutes j'avais éliminé toutes les filles de l'école. Je jetais le livre loin de moi et reposait ma tête sur mon lit, en fermant les yeux.

Qui ?

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, je regardais à l'annuaire qui était retombé ouvert sur une page, et un nom ressorti.

_Isabella Swan_

Hummmmm… Isabella Swan. L'ex de Black. Elle est apparemment libre, elle a la motivation et ça ne rendra définitivement pas facile la vie du couple de Tanya et Black. Attendez et si elle était moche ?

_Tout est juste en amour et en guerre._

Je ne savais pas si c'était en amour ou en guerre, mais bon sang je devais gagner ! Et mon pion serait…

« Isabella Swan ? » demandais-je au prof d'art, Mrs Defoe.

Elle est la prof la plus terre à terre de toute la faculté, et patiente avec ça, probablement qu'elle avait un passé hippie, à en juger par ses tenues vestimentaires.

Je savais, venant d'Alice qu'Isabella avait cours d'Art maintenant, et étant le Président des élèves, c'était facile pour moi d'entrer et sortir des classes sous le prétexte de ma fonction.

« Ohhhh Isabella, une artiste tellement accomplie, un penseur original et tellement de profondeur. Vraiment talenteuse-»

« Mrs Defoe ? » j'attendais qu'elle me la pointe du doigt.

« Ohhh…désolée Edward… humm elle travaille dehors sur sa sculpture d'argile. » dit-elle en pointant la porte qui menait dehors.

En traversant la classe j'ai eu droit à beaucoup de salutations style : 'hey Edward', 'salut Edward' et 'comment tu vas Edward', mais c'était normal pour moi. Quand je suis arrivée à la porte et que j'ai appuyé sur la clinche, j'ai vu deux filles en train de travailler de l'argile sur une table dehors.

La première était grande, la peau basanée et avait des cheveux noir droit, tout à fait hot. Et l'autre était petite, pale et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval désordonnée, elle portait aussi des lunettes. Je n'avais aucun doute quand à qui je voulais qu'Isabella soit.

« Isabella Swan ? » demandais-je en me rapprochant des filles.

« Qui demande ? » la grande avait-elle crûment demandé en se retournant. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et ils étaient remplis de… dégoût ?

« Oh mon Dieu. Regarde c'est le Président. Allez Timmy faisons une vague et des 'hourrras' pour le Président, c'est un homme important. » Dit-elle moqueuse tout en tapant du coude Timmy qui elle fixait son travail. Du coup j'ai deviné qu'elle était Isabella.

« Alors Mr. Le Président qu'est ce qui vous amène a parlé aux gens du peuple ? » Demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Isabella, c'est a propos de ton petit-am-» essayais-je d'expliquer.

« EX ! » cria-t-elle. Ok avec son tempérament ça ne va pas le faire ! J'ai besoin de lui parler seul à seul, et de lui faire comprendre mon plan, loin de Timmy.

« Ouai hummm… est-ce qu'on peut se parler dans un endroit un peu plus privé ? » demandais-je en les regardant tour à tour.

« Ohh… regarde, si tu es intéressé dans le nouveau statut de célibataire de Black, je crois vraiment que tu parles a la mauvaise personne. » ricana-t-elle.

Ok, maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi il l'a larguée…

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez aux garçons Mr Président, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Marylin Monroe ? » ricana-t-elle de plus belle. Je suppose qu'elle parlait ici de Tanya.

« On est plus ensemble actuellement. » marmonnais-je.

« Wow, on dirait que pas mal de cœurs ont été brisés du week-end. » dit-elle en regardant Timmy, qui travaillait toujours son argile.

« Ouai. Deux cœurs ont été brisés, pour que les deux autres puissent se mettre ensemble. » Murmurais-je. C'est marrant comme ils nous ont brisé le cœur pour pouvoir être libre de se compléter l'un l'autre.

« Mais Bon sang de quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement. Pourquoi faisait-elle l'idiote ?

« Tu sais que ton petit ami à casser avec toi, pour qu'il puisse se taper ma petite amie. » formuler oralement ces mots me coûta beaucoup.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle. Maintenant Timmy portait attention à ce que je disais. Wow, elles voulaient vraiment que je le dise plus fort, et apparemment que le monde entier puisse m'entendre. Peut-être voulait-elle voir mon visage éclater en mille morceaux, à chaque fois. Je commençais à vraiment être fâché maintenant. Me demandant pourquoi je le lui avais dit a propos de Tanya. Si il lui avait fait le coup du « ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi ».

« C'est pour ça que Tanya m'a largué. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit à toi ? »

J'entendis Timmy haleter a ce moment là, mais je continuais de regarder Isabella qui était furieuse maintenant.

« Ce porc ! Je le savais ! Tous les mecs sont des connards ! » Isabella criait et se retourna pour regarder Timmy.

« Regarde Isa-» j'essayais de la calmer, j'avais besoin de lui parler.

« Non ! N'ose même pas pleurer pour ce fils de pute. J'espère qu'il attrapera la syphilis de cette putain ! » Elle était en train de crier sur Timmy qui était en larme. Quelle amitié impressionnante, l'une qui pleure pour la peine de l'autre. Épique !

« Hey ! N'essaye même pas de dire quoi que ce soit à propos d'elle Isa- »

« Leah Clearwater ! Peux-tu s'il te plait te calmer ? » Mrs Defoe demanda-t-elle à Isabella. Attendez, pourquoi l'appelait-elle Leah Clearwater ?

« Oui madame. » dit-elle en faisant un signe de sa main. Attendez.

« Leah Clearwater ? » demandais-je a celle que je croyais être Isabella.

« Oui Mr. Président, je suis Leah et ce… cette fille qui pleure là… pour ce stupide chien… est Isabella. Et vous venez de lui apprendre que son mec l'a quittée pour cette bimbo barbie. » Dit-elle en montrant du doigt Timmy, attendez, je veux dire Isabella. Qui était en train de renifler et de s'essuyer les yeux. Leah alla près d'elle pour la réconforter, passant sa main de bas en haut dans son dos doucement.

« Premièrement son nom est Tanya et ce n'est pas une Bimbo, » elle est la femme dont je suis amoureux, « et je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas au courant de la situation. Je suis désolé pour ca. Mais à voir tes larmes j'imagine que tu veux le récupérer. »

Elles ont toutes les deux relever la tête et m'ont regardée comme si j'étais un extra terrestre **(croisé d'un fou)**. Hey au moins maintenant, j'avais leur attention ! Je me rapprochais d'elles avec prudence.

« J'ai un plan pour les récupérer. »

« Ouai et c'est quoi ton plan beau gosse ? » Leah ricana-t-elle.

« Beinh… de leur montrer ce qu'ils sont en train de rater. » souriais-je en pensant au brilliantissime **(ok ça ne se dit pas, donc disons l'ingéniuité)** de mon plan.

« Mais Bon Sang qu'est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Nous… leur montrons qu'on peut être heureux sans eux. »

Toutes les deux continuaient à me fixer en ne comprenant rien à rien. Je pense qu'elles cherchaient sur mon visage des réponses…

« Ensemble. » expliquais-je. Leur deux visages étaient choqués, avec un supplément de dégoût pour celui de Leah.

« Oh mon Dieu, il est loin **(shooter)** à cause des vapeurs de peintures. » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ecoute- » je regardais directement à Isabella, mais ses yeux étaient déjà retourné à sa terre glaise.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que t'avais une vraie solution, et pas le scénario du prochain film pour ados de l'année… » Déclara-t-elle. Je continuais de fixer le visage d'Isabella, et pouvait y distinguer la peine qui m'était maintenant familière, à force de l'avoir vu sur mon visage pendant tout le week-end… et cette peine me disait qu'elle était vraiment parfaite pour ce… projet.

Leah me cria dessus pour que je foute le camp, et d'aller me faire foutre. Je continuais de regarder Isabella, dont les larmes, mouillaient maintenant la terre glaise. Elle leva les yeux pour me regarder quelques instants et je su que ça serait ma seule opportunité.

« Ecoute, penses-y. » dis-je en marchant vers la porte pour me rendre à mon prochain cours.

Mais au moment ou j'atteignais ma classe, il était déjà temps d'aller manger… je m'assis à ma table habituelle, plus connue pour être celle des gens 'cool', et effectivement la bande y était déjà assise.

Alice était avec Jasper en train de rire au fond. Pourquoi était-elle si contente ? Ah oui j'oubliais : c'est parce que c'est Alice. Elle est toujours heureuse. Assis à coté d'eux, il y avait Rosalie et Emmett. Emmett était en train de montrer les divers cicatrices sur ses biceps à Rose, qui paraissait apparement vraiment intéressée par les différentes histoires à propos de comment il s'est fait chaque petite marque... A coté d'eux se tenait Victoria qui vérifiait son maquillage dans son miroir de poche, James était en train de dessiner avec son doigt quelque chose sur la table, je crois que c'était ses initiales. Laurent était en train de parler de la semaine de la mode avec Victoria, qui s'inspectait toujours dans son miroir, et ajoutait une autre couche de son rouge à lèvres bordeaux.

Je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise, en notant inconsciemment le siège libre à coté de moi, je demandais donc aux autres s'ils savaient où était Tanya, mais aucun d'eux ne savaient.

« Bon, tu as vu Jacob Black aujourd'hui ? » demanda Alice. Elle m'avait fait gagner l'attention de Jasper, Emmett et Rose.

« Nan, » répondis-je. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui dis qui j'avais rencontré a sa place.

« Mais par contre j'ai parlé à Isabella Swan. » murmurais-je, jouant avec ma fourchette.

« Qui ? » demanda a peut près toute la table, à l'exception de James et Laurent, qui s'en fichaient.

« Isabella Swan… vous savez la fille qui était dans mon cour d'art, tu te rappelles Jazz… je t'en avais parlé. » Alice essayait de lui rappelé.

« De quoi elle a l'air ? » demanda Rose.

« Hummm elle a de long cheveux bruns, porte des lunettes, toujours en jeans et t-shirt noir… » Alice essayait de rappeler à tout le monde, mais aucun d'eux ne savaient de qui elle parlait.

Au moins je n'étais pas le seul qui ne savait pas qui étaient ces personnes.

Alice releva la tête et scanna la cafétaria, finalement son regard s'arrêta sur un coinet un sourire traversa son visage.

« C'est celle assise dans le coin avec Leah Clearwater. »

Tout le monde regardait vers cette table. Isabella et Leah étaient la, assise a leur table. Je trouvais d'ailleurs marrant de découvrir une table dans ce coin de la cafetéria, parce que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant.

« Ohhhhhh… la chose. » rigola James. Laurent, Vicky et Rose rirent aussi avec lui.

« La chose ? » demandais-je à James.

« Elle est vraiment bizarre. » Rose précisa en jubilant.

« Ouais, j'ai entendu que sa mère était psychotique, et qu'elle avait remplacé ses organes avec ceux d'un animal, pour créer une créature ultime ou quelque chose. Et comme elle avait le cœur d'une vache. » Dit Vicky.

« Beinh moi, j'ai entendu dire que sa mère était sur la plage de Guantanamo et qu'elle avait eu cette aventure avec l'officier de police. Quelques mois plus tard, le bébé Swan était là. Elle est née dans une cellule de prison, et a vécu la-bas la plupart de sa vie, jusqu'à ce que le chef Swan soit transféré à Forks. » Dit Rosalie tout en balançant sa tête négativement.

« J'ai entendu dire que sa famille entière était des sérials killeurs, et que maintenant le gène lui avait été passé. Que le chef Swan est son père adoptif ou quelque chose comme ça. Et qu'il l'entraîne pour canaliser ses instincts violents, en tuant des animaux au lieu d'humains. Il lui apprend à être précise, méticuleuse, et en somme une tueuse efficace/compétente, et qu'il lui a même montré comment ne pas laisser de preuves, et s'intégrer avec les ados normaux. » Laurent était horrifié par sa propre histoire. Tout le monde était mortifié, à l'exception de James et Alice.

« Idiot, tu vieux juste d'expliquer le scénario de 'Dexter' » dit Jasper tout en roulant des yeux.

« Ouai, ce n'est pas une sorte de psychotique, vous êtes des idiots. » dit Alice qui était maintenant énervée.

« Peu importe, ce n'est qu'une CHOSE. Elle est toujours silencieuse et ne parle jamais à personne. Et t'as vu ce qu'elle porte ? L'horreur ! Et ces lunettes. Beurkkk » Laurent déclara d'un air théatralement écoeuré.

« Allez, sérieusement elle ne peut pas être si pourrie ? » rigolais-je. Certaine de ces histoires étaient carrément folles, divertissante mais folles.

Je regardais Rose, attendant une réponse d'elle.

« C'est une 'CHOSE' de compétition ouaii » déclara-t-elle avec panache.

« Clair ! » Vicky chantait.

« Chose ! » dit Laurent en élevant la voix.

« Cullen… » James attira mon attention. « C'est vraiment une chose » dit il avec une voix forte.

La sonnerie sonna, et nous partions tous en cours. Je descendais le hall quand je vis Tanya, qui ne m'avait apparemment pas vu. Elle était en train de regarder derrière le coin du couloir, attendant pour quelqu'un, en tapant du pied impatiemment. J'étais en train de me rapprocher d'elle pour lui parler quand je vis qui ses yeux cherchaient…

Jacob Black était en train de descendre le hall avec son sac noir sur son épaule, qui pendait sur son coté. Il était grand, 2mètres au moins. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le sol. Soudainement Tanya se redressa et sauta du mur, et commença… humm… Oh Mon Dieu… il était en train de se la taper devant moi ses jambes étaient enroulées autour de ses hanches à lui, ses bras la tenant contre son corps, alors qu'il la dévorait littéralement de la bouche.

Ma bouche…était grande ouverte. Soudainement, Tanya le poussa sur une porte, il tâtonna la porte pour essayer d'en trouver la clenche, sans y arriver, quand il s'en rendit compte, il ouvrit rapidement la porte ce qui les amena tout les deux dans le… placard à ballet ? La porte se referma en claquant, et je restais là tout seul.

Sérieusement ! Le placard à ballet ? Je sortis finalement de ma léthargie fixative **(LOL ok peut être c'est too much, mais moi j'aime bien les expressions too much)**, je l'entendais rire et gémir… Je devais partir d'ici ! Je courais donc jusqu'à mon prochain cours.

Biologie.

On dirait que Tanya est trop occupée que pour venir en cours aujourd'hui. Peut être sera-t-elle là vendredi, et que je pourrais alors lui parler…

Je ne portais aucune attention au cours, ça devenait une habitude apparemment. Mon esprit était toujours focaliser sur Tanya, puis vagabondait jusqu'à ce connard de géant de Black, pour finir à Isabella Swan.

Je me demandais si elle acceptera mon offre ou pas…

* * *

**P : J'adore le fait que vous reviewver tous, merci. Si vous êtes confus vis-à-vis des personnages de James, Victoria et Laurent, c'est normal, je vous expliquerais dans les chapitres à venir. Il y a une question qui revenait dans les review : « je pensais que Jacob allait àBrown. Maintenant il va dans une autre université avec Bella ? » Réponse : quand Bella et Jake étaient ensemble, il planifiait d'aller a l'université avec elle. Mais quand il rencontra Tanya il changea d'avis, maintenant il veut aller à l'université avec elle. Mais Bella n'est pas encore au courant de ça. Mais elle le saura bientôt, je ne sais pas encore ****quand, mais bientôt. Au delà de ça, le prochain chapitre se déroule lorsque Bella et Edward deviennent partenaires. Continuer de reviewver svp.**

**L : Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'effet que ça fait, quand vous en avez marre de tout et que vous voulez tout envoyer péter, et que dans ces moments la, recevoir l'une de vos reviews me fait du bien ! Même si ce n'est que deux mots, donc MERCI ça vaux beaucoup pour moi ! Bon je suis désolée pour les retards, enfin je vais essayé de poster un chapitre minimum par semaine, mais c'est pas simple ^^ de traduire, prendre du recul et en même temps avoir une vie :p donc voilà disons un par semaine, je pense que c'est un bon rythme, pour toute réclamation et autre… reviewver-moi :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**P** : Enjoy (apprécier) ce nouveau chap ! Bell & Edward parle pour la première foi …

**L** : moi tout mes comment sont en bas de page :)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Coline.B: ahah mais nan, pas une tarée! penses tu! on l'est tous de tte manière lol addicted!

dbby alias alice : merci ! tu peux pas savoir com ta review m'a motivée ! j'étais un peu bof bof et puis ta review est arrivée juste au bon moment… alors MERCI !

jenny merci pour ta review, ca me booste pr continuer !

* * *

**BPOV**

« Quel porc ! Je le savais ! Tous les mecs sont des connards ! » Leah continuait de crier comme une folle alors qu'on rentrait à la maison. Elle faisait des aller venue devant mon lit, tandis que je m'étais assis dessus, les jambes recroquevillée contre mon torse, me balancant doucement.

« Serieusement… tu leur donne tout ce que t'as, et eux te jette comme un déchet. Tous les mecs sont pareils. » Continua-t-elle.

La seule chose à laquelle je pensais était les mots d'Edward.

_Tu sais que ton petit ami a cassé avec toi pour qu'il puisse se taper la mienne._

Je me sentais tellement… tellement… inutile. Je n'étais même pas capable de remplir le role de petite amie. Étais-je si mauvaise ? Pour qu'il aille fricoter avec cette Tanya Denali ! Non mais franchement c'est pas comme si j'enviais Tanya, au grand jamais, mais c'est simplement que 'Miss parfaite' a tous ce qu'elle désire dans la vie : l'argent, les fringues, les amis, la popularité…

Alors pourquoi avait-elle besoin de prendre aussi _mon Jake_ ?

Lui qui est mon premier amour, l'amour de ma vie.

_Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit à toi ? Ou plutot la question es qu'est ce qu'il t'as pas dit ?_

Ce stupid Edward continuait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, sa voix raisonnait dans mes oreilles, se moquant de moi. Je laissais échapper un sanglot. Pourquoi Jake ?

« N'ose même pas pleurer pour lui ! » Leah s'était arrêter devant moi et me pointait de son doigt accusateur.

« Pourquoi ? Je lui ais donner tous ce que j'avais. N'étais-ce pas assez ? Qu'est ce qu'elle lui apporte de plus que moi ? » Pleurais-je

Leah sauta sur mon lit et me pris dans ses bras pour que je puisse pleurer sur son épaule. Tout en me carressant le dos.

« Pourquoi ? » pleurais-je.

« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit elle timidement, tout en continuant de me réconforter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ca a pris mais j'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon cœur. Et on dit souvent que lorsqu'on exteriorise toute ses emotions et douleur, elles diminuent. Et beinh ces connards ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent ! Parce que je continue à me sentir comme la pire des merdes,…et je sais qu'il n'y a même pas de compétition possible entre moi et miss parfaite. Parce qu'elle gagnerait à coup surs ! Et puis je me sentais toujours blessée qu'il ne m'ait pas dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, comme si j'étais une etrangère ou quoi, comme si ca ne voulait rien dire pour lui, comme si je ne voulais rien dire…

Et j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui, et le serais probablement toujours !

« Je ne sais pas… » Leah essayait toujours de répondre a ma question. « C'est comme… pourquoi Brad à quitter Jen pour Ang. Parce que c'est un connard, c'est aussi simple que ca ! Il a regardé a l'exterieur et tout oublier à propos de l'interieur. Quel porc. » Leah murmurra le dernier mot pour elle-même.

Je relevais la tête de son épaule et la fixait.

« Est ce que tu viens de me comparer à Jennifer Aniston ? »

« Ouai » dit elle en levant l'sourcil.

« Et viens tu de comparer Tanya a la plus belle femme du monde, et Jake au mec le plus sexy en vie ? » dis je en faisant la moue.

Elle fit oui de la tête, en ne comprenant toujours pas ce que j'disais.

« Et leur relation qui porte l'étiquette de couple en puissance/les plus hots/fais l'un pour l'autre. Pendant que je suis juste supposée être 'malchanceuse' en amour ? » Gémis-je.

Génialle, MAINTENANT je me sentais vraiment comme de la merde ! Elle me faisait sentir plus mal que ce que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Perso je n'appelerais pas Brad Pitt le mec le plus sexy vivant actuellement. Beurk. » Elle pinca l'arrête de son nez en parlant de Brad Pitt. Laisse moi rire, j'en revenais pas qu'elle n'ait pas compris ou je voulais en venir.

« Vraiment ? Donc qui penses-tu être le mec le plus sexy ? » Lui demandais je, oubliant totalement d'où la conversation venait.

Elle retira son bras de mon épaule et se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme si elle devait vraiment réfléchir à cette question importante.

« Hugh Jackman ! » soupira-t-elle tout en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Je pense que c'était la première fois que moi et Leah parlions garcons.

Leah détestait les hommes, à cause de ce qui est arrivé entre elle et Sam, et moi beinhhhh j'avais toujours eu Jacob… Penser à un autre homme ressemblait à le tromper, vraiment stupide Bella.

J'aurais du deviner que si Leah devrait choisir un homme qu'elle aimait bien, ce serai Wolverine.

« Pourquoi ? Tu penses que Brad est sexy ? » Elle semblait mortifiée. C'était marrant comme on était dans les premières questions basiques de toute relation normale avec des gens qu'on n'a jamais rencontré avant.

« Mon Dieu non ! » dis-je dégoutée. Je le trouverais sexy si j'avais plus de trente ans. Et tout le truc « Brandelina » était juste une belle feinte pour moi.

« dooooonc… qui trouves tu sexy Bells ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. Je n'ais pas pu m'empecher de répondre.

« Colin Firth ! » glapis je, tout en commencant à sauter sur mon lit. Leah essayé vraiment dure de ne pas commenter ma réponse. Elle ferma les yeux et commencai à devenir toute rouge.

« Allez dit le » murmurais je en défaite, je savais que ca la démangeais de commenter.

« Mr. Darcyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy » dit elle en imitant la vois de Mrs Bennet, avec un puissant accent anglais. Je lui faisais un tit coup de boule tandis qu'elle tenait son estomac en rigolant.

« J'aurais … du… deviner- » elle fut compée lorsqu'elle tomba du lit et se fracassa sur le sol, mais ca ne l'arrêta pas pour autant de rire. Je sentais mon visage devenir de plus en plus rouge.

Quoi ? Colin Firth est sexy. Et j'ai ce truc pour tout le type de gentelman anglais… après un certain temps, le rire de Leah se calma progressivement et je réalisais ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Je souriais ! Cette conversation à propos des gars… je veux dire des hommes, m'a fait rire.

« Leah ? » elle leva les yeux vers moi, toujours au sol en train d'essayer de récupérrer un souffle normal, tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, d'avoir trop ris.

« Merci » elle savait de quoi je parlais. Parce que depuis un bon moment, j'avais l'espace d'un instant oublié pour Jake et Tanya, et j'avais souris. Mais je l'aimais toujours et voulait qu'il revienne.

Encore une fois, les mots d'Edward raisonnaient dans ma tête, même avant d'aller au lit ce soir la. Mais pour le reste de la semaine je n'entendrais que sa voix.

_Beinh… on leur montre ce qu'ils manquent… ensemble._

_Ensemble._

**EPOV**

On était Vendredi, que j'avais parlé à Isabella … ou Leah… je ne savais meme pas qui était qui. Peu importe… je leur ai parlé lundi, et j'ai recu aucun échos depuis, on dirait que finalement j'allais être la rizée de l'école et ne jamais recupérrer Tanya, Génial !

J'étais perdu dans mes pensée mais fut soudainement ramener à la réalité en sentant une balle toucher mes pied, et du coup je me rappelais tout d'un coup où j'étais, j'étais en train de jouer au foot avec les gars, et j'étais le capitaine des ours de l'école de Forks.

Emmet n'aimait pas vraiment le foot parce que ce n'est pas un sport de contact. James était le gardien et je n'avais besoin que d'une ouverture pour gagner. Je shootai dans la balle et lui imprimait un mouvement… James sauta la tête en première sur le sol, et je mis le goal. James était un gars cool, mais très mauvais perdant. Il commenca à frapper le sol de rage et une fois qu'il en eu assez il se dirigeat vers les vestiaires des gars. Tout le monde en fit autant pour se changer… je pris ma bouteille d'eau ainsi que mon essui deposé sur un muret pres du terrain et commencais à marcher tout en essuyant la transpiration de mon visage. J'étais le dernier à quitter le terrain. Et c'est en marchant que je l'a remarqua.

Elle était assise dans les gradins, ses mains posées sur ses genous. Et elle me fixait àtravers ses lunettes. Yep, ca doit être Isabella ! J'approchais des gradins où elle était assise, et lorsque je me tenais en face d'elle, elle commenca a fixer ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Je me decidait à entamer la conversation, étant impatient, parce que je voulais Tanya et je la voulais maintenant.

« Hey. » la salueais je faiblement. Elle ne me renda ni le geste ni le regard, c'était trop byzarre comme situation, je n'avais jamais rencontré cette fille de ma vie, y'a quelques jours encore je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait, et maintenant je lui avais pratiquement demandé de devenir ma petite amie. Vraiment byzarre !

« Doooooooooooonc... » Essayais je, dans l'espoir qu'elle enchainerait... Svp dites moi pourquoi elle est ici et qu'est ce qu'elle pense de mon plan. Silence radio. Je me souviens de lundi, elle n'avait rien dit non plus, peut être qu'elle est timide ou même muette, qui sait ?

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, hein? » mais toujours rien, aucune réaction : elle continuait juste de fixer ses mains, elle n'allait peut être jamais me parlé, mais vaudrait mieux qu'elle s'y mette si on veut que ce plan marche. Enfin on n'en est pas là...

« Humm, je vais juste continuer à me parler tout seul à voix haute et si tu as n'importe quelle sugestion ou tu sais... quoi que ce soit, simplement... »

Silence. Je commencais à devenir nerveux et passait ma main dans mes cheveux. Mais crache le morceau bon sang !

« Okay donc résumons la situation : je me suis fait jeter par ma petite amie pour ton petit ami... »

Elle grimaca à mon commentaire. Mertttttttttttte (**version belge du gros mot : merde**) rappel toi d'être sensible ! Je veux Tanya maintenant, je veux simplement que ce gros connard de géant dégage ses grosse pattes de ma femme.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui a éloigné le GCG (gros connard de géant) de toi et l'a amené a s'interresser a ma femme, mais apparement je ne suis pas au point avec mes émotions... » J'étais sur le point de m'escuser pour mon commentaire plus tot, mais j'réalisais que peut être qu'elle ne m'écoutait même pas… je décidais donc de la tester en balancant un truc gros comme un camion, question d'être fixé

« ... donc tu veux le faire à l'arrière de ma Volvo? »

À mon plus grand choc, elle écoutait vraiment, elle releva precipitement la tête et ses yeux parraissaient dégoutés. Mertttte ! La tout de suite je recus un oscar pour ma gaucherie émotionnelle avc mention très bien, spécialement dédicacé par Tanya… soit je m'égare, j'enchainais donc :

« Désolé, mauvaise blague, je testai simplement si t'écoutais ou pas. » et comme si de rien n'était elle retourna a la contemplation de ses mains, et moi je commencais serieusement à devenir plus frustré, de seconde en seconde.

« Ecoute je ne sais pas pour toi, mais la fille que j'aime est avec la mauvaise personne. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de lui faire réaliser ca. Pour ce faire je dois lui montrer ce que je peux être pour elle, et seulement pour elle, si elle était avec moi maintenant. » Silence

Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit interressée par la fille qui roule probablement des pelles à son ex, elle paraissait enervée. Mais je suppose que ce soient ce dont elle a toujours l'air, ne la connaissant pas plus que ca... je n'étais pas surs de sa motivation. Mais je continuais mon monologue, question d'avoir dit tout ce que j'avais à dire :

« Et je crois que tu veux ton GBG réalise ca aussi, donc nous avons un but en commun, et nous savons sur quel point joué, vu qu'ils nous ont largué pour une raison. Ensemble nous pourrons leur montrer que nous pouvons être tous ce dont ils n'ont jamais osé rêver, et donc ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir pour l'instant (parce qu'on le partagera en temps que couple hypotétique). Et lorsqu'ils réaliseront finalement que nous sommes leurs âmes soeurs, on les récuperrera enfin, et ce pour toujours. »

Silence radio encore... Elle ne bougeait pas d'un muscle. Comment allais-je réussir à faire croire aux gens qu'on était ensemble si elle ne m'adressait même pas la parole ?

« Écoute, pour y arriver faudrait au moins que tu m'adresse la parole. »

Rien, toujours rien ! Seigneur, je commencais à réellement m'énerver. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai même pensé à m'investir avec elle dans ce plan... serieusement faut pas aller chercher loin pour comprendre pourquoi son copain la quittée.

« Je sais que tu as autant que moi, désespérément besoin de le récupérrer. Aujourd'hui, ils fricottent dans le placard à ballet, mais dans quelques semaines ils se mangeront le visage en face de l'école entière » sifflais-je. Elle frissona et serra les poings. Mais c'était tout, et moi j'en avais fini de parler dans le vide, je conclus donc :

« Bien je ne vois même pas pourquoi je t'ennuie avec tout ca puisqu'apparement tu te sens pas concernée. » J'en avais fini avec elle, et j'étais déjà en retard de toute facon, voila ce qu'il arrive quand tu perds ton temps à essayer de communiquer avec cette 'chose'/pauvre fille.

« Je dois y aller maintenant, je suis en retard pour mon cour de biologie. » balancais-je pour pouvoir me sortir de cette situation malheureuse, et je me grouillais donc d'aller prendre ma douche… Serieusement, pourquoi ais-je penser un seul instant que ca pourrait marcher ? Elle est une chose, probablement une extra terrestre, et la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin maintenant était de partager le même oxygène qu'elle, devant l'absurdité de mon choix je me demandais pourquoie elle ?

Ah oui juste, c'est parce qu'aucune autre fille n'irait au bal avec moi en sachant que ke suis l'ex de Tanya. Et y'avait aucune raison d'y enmener un coup d'un soir, ca n'aurait pas l'effet attendu, mais putain qui étais-je ? Jennifer Aniston ?

Alors pourquoi avais je choisi la 'chose' Isabella Swan alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout sexy ? bon ok elle avait de l'historicité, et le mobile étant l'ex de GBC. Elle était donc censé avoir la motivation, sans oublier un bon paquet de linge sale sur lui, elle avait aussi des connections et cerise sur le gateau, je pense que ca enerverait vraiment Tanya que je me tape l'ex de son petit ami. Elle était en somne parfaite pour le job. Si seulement ce n'était pas une chose, et qu'elle ressemblait plus à un être humain… je m'habillais en vitesse et m'empressais de rejoindre le cours de bio en sachant que j'étais déjà assez en retard.

C'est bon Mr Banner avait surment deja recu une fausse escuse de la part de ma Tany...

Mertttte. Tanya est dans mon cour de biologie. J'étais son partenaire, merttte alors! J'ai interêt à faire face, merde j'avais aucun plan valable, stupide 'chose' qui ma fait perdre mon temps!

Je rentrais en classe et découvrait mon banc vide, encore.

Ou était-elle ?

« Désolé je suis en retard Mr. Banner, entrainement. »

« C'est pas grave Edward. J'allais juste commencer. Prend place. » Je me dirigeais vers mon siège et m'assayait là tout seul. C'était le premier bureau de la première rangée. J'avais toujours le siège près de la fenètre. Est ce qu'elle voulait que je lui offre le siege près de la fenètre ? Étais-ce pour ca qu'elle me qualifie d'insensible ?

« Oh j'ai oublié de vous dire ma chère classe, qu'à cause du depart de la classe de Mademoiselle Denali, les partenaires de labo changent pour que ca soit moins confus » dit il.

Elle a quitté le cours. Etait-ce à cause de moi ? Biologie était notre cour, ou étais-ce a cause de GCG ? Mais alors qui allait être mon nouveau partenaire ?

"Johnson – Austin"

"West – Beck"

"Newton – Crowley."

Au moins je n'étais pas avec Newton... c'est déjà ca, pas vrai ?

"Swan…. – Cullen"

Swan ? Comme dans Isabella Swan ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle n'était même pas dans ce cours pour ces deux dernières années, et je ne l'y avais jamais vue... Après que Mr. Banner ait fini sa liste il demanda aux noms mentionnés en deuxième de se lever et de rejoindre leur nouveau partenaire. Je me relevais et regardais dans la classe, et c'est la que je l'a vi. La 'chose'. Elle était au fond de la pièce, au tréfond du dernier recoin. Il faisait sombre las-bas, elle laissait la moitié de son corps reposer sur le mur près d'elle. Je marchais vers elle lorsque je réalisais quelque chose : mon nouveau partenaire de labo était la fille muette, la poisse… Ca va être marrant d'essayer de faire des lab.

Et c'est a ce moment précis, que je réalisais combien Tanya me manquait. Je m'assis près de Swan et regardais devant moi sans lui jeter un regard. Elle avait été rude vis à vis de moi et j'allais lui rendre la monaie de sa pièce à cette 'Chose'.

« Très bien, calmez-vous tout le monde. » il n'y a pas de problème avec ces changements, « okay finissez le labo dans votre manuel page 445, le rapport de labo sera inclu dans votre notes globale a la fin de votre année avec vos notes... » Continua le professeur.

Banner expliqua rapidement le labo et nous demanda de le commencer. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, finir ceci le plus rapidement possible. Et c'est seulement après un certaint temps que je réalisais que notre travail devait être fini en devoir, en dehors des cours, avec notre partenaire. Mertttte. Je peux peut-être parler à Banner pour changer. Purée, je prendrais même Newton.

Pendant que je prenais les ingrédients nécessaire au labo je parlais à Banner et lui expliquait rapidement pourquoi je ne pouvais pas bosser avec elle. Elle avait de grave problèmes de communication, il acquiessa et me dit que nous aurons une conversation ensemble à la fin du cours génial ! En plus j'en avais rien a foutre de ce qu'elle penserait de moi.

Je retournais a notre table et essaya de finir le labo aussi vite que possible. Je me sentais comme epier quand je regardais dans la direction de la 'chose' elle baissait rapidement les yeux et ses joues se teintait de rose. Okay... 'Chose' ! Ca continuait d'arriver. J'avais presque fini lorsque je l'entendis souffler. Je n'y pretais pas attention jusqu'a ce que je l'entende enfin :

« Je lui ais demandé si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre... » Dit elle doucement, on aurait presque dit qu'elle se parlait à elle même.

« Pardon? » dis-je rudement. Premièrement elle ne m'adressait pas la parole et maintenant elle disait n'importe quoi. Elle souffla encore et me regarda, ses yeux étaient mouillé, je sentis mon estomac se tendre, peut être que j'avais été trop dur…

« Quand il a cassé avec moi... je lui ais demandé si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et il m'a dit non. »

Et c'est alors que je me souvenu de quoi elle parlait. La conversation dans la salle d'art et les gradins. Elle ne savait pas a propos d'eux. Je suis celui qui lui a dit. Si Tanya ne m'avait rien dit à propos d'eux et que je l'avais entendu d'un troisieme parti je me sentirai probablement comme de la merde, comme elle en avait l'air. Mais je pense qu'elle avait l'air normal. J'étais sur le point de dire 'désolé' pour toi... ta perte, ma stupidité, quoi que ce soit. Quand...

« J'en suis. »

Je laissais tomber mon manuel sur le sol dans le choc. Quoi ! Elle en est ? Comme dans le plan ?

La sonnerie sonna et tout les autres rangèrent leur affaires et partir. J'etais paralysé à ma place, ma bouche grande ouverte. Je pense que je la mettais mal à l'aise parce qu'elle a commencé à regarder autour d'elle dans la piece et à jouer avec ses mains et doigts. Elle en est.

Mertttttttte !

J'ai été réveillé de mon choc par la voix de mr. Banner.

« Alors qu'est c e qu'il se passe ici? » demanda t il

Merde Banner, je l'avai totalement oublié celui-là, ouaii avant je m'en fichais de ce qu'elle penserait de moi, mais plus maintenant.

« On va tres bien mr. Banner, je crois qu'on va être une bonne équipe. Nous savons tous les deux ce que nous voulons et n'allons pas nous arrêter tant que nous ne l'obtiendrons pas. »

Je souris en esperant qu'Isabella capte le double sens de mes propos.

« Okkk... » Répondit-il en ne comprenant probablement pas le soudain changement de mon attitude.

Je confirmais pour le convaincre, tandis qu'Isabella faisait oui de la tete avant de besser les yeux au sol. Il faut vraiment que je pense à travailler ses carences en communication. On remballa nos affaires, je ramassai mon manuel au sol et quitta la classe avec elle sur mes pas. Mr Banner nous rappela que nous devions travailler sur notre devoir durant le weekend. Mais biensurs Messieur, même si le devoir que nous allions faire ce weekend ne serait pas forcément biologie… :D

« Partenaire » je levai ma main vers elle pour la toper devant sa non-réaction je commencai à avoir peur qu'elle ait changé d'avis...

Mais elle leva doucement sa main et frappa dans la mienne. Je sentis soudainement une etincelle entre nous, a ce moment la je pensais que c'était l'electicité statique ou quelque chose du genre…

« Partenaire » dit elle timidement en affirmant de la tete.

Que le jeu commence !

* * *

**P**: OMG ! Ils sont partenairs ! A quoi s'attendre au prochain chap ? Plannifier et intriguer. Plus il y a de reviews et plus vite je publie.

**L**: alors désolée vraiment désolée pour tous ce contre temps ! Mais j'étais grave démotivée ces temps ci et beaucoup de chose à gerer ! J'ai une mauvaise new : je rentre en periode de blocus pr exam d'hebreu et essai :D ohhh joie ultime ! Donc le prochain chap ne sera pas avant un bon mois, si pas deux, genre mi fevrier ou kelke chose ! Désolée mais je ne peux rien vous promettre avant :) une bonne new néanmoins est que j'ai décidé de récompenser toute review par un apéro du chap 4, donc pr tte review recue pour ce chap, je vous envoie le debut du chap suivant :) a vos reviews !

Autre question existentielle : dans la fic originale bella se fait tout le temps appelé 'the freak ' que littéralement on traduirai par 'le monstre' or par chez nous on ne traite pas forcément les gens de monstre, donc je le traduis par 'la chose' mais bon c pas tout a fait ca, je ne sais pas si vous avez des idées, de l'insulte ultime pr décrire la rejetée de service, l'extra terrestre etc je suis preneuse ! Bien que pas tres habituée a ces sobriquet, donc si vous pouvez m'aidez, n'hésiter pas, proposer ! Merci, un tout grand merci a chacun de persister a lire cette fic, malgré le tps que je mets à publier, mais sacher que j'apprécie chacun de vos pti mots, voila sur ce je vous laisse ! et je suis désolée si j'ai oublier de répondre a certaines review, ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ais pas publier, shame on me ! Anyway, Prenez soin de vous!

Ahh oui j'oubliais :** JOYEUX NOWEEL & BONNE ANNEE !**


	5. Chapter 5

**P:** merci pour les merveilleuses reviews et théories sur ce qu'il va ce passer dans ce prochain chapitre. Et si je peux le dire, certains d'entre vous ont raisons dans leur theories.  
**L :** je veux simplement m'excuser pour les six plombes que j'ai mis a publier ce chapitre! et aussi parce que j'n'ais pas pris la peine de le faire corriger, molester moi je vs en prie! ;) **BONNE LECTURE!**

**Réponse aux anonyme:**  
- VIParisienne: merci beaucoup pour ta review, et je peux d'orce et deja dire que ca evoluera lentement mais surment gros bisou !  
- Ronnie: beinh ecoute, moi jveux bien la faire parler un peu plus, mais le vrai problème c'est que je ne suis pas autheur, seulement traductrice :D lol mais je sais que j'ai mis longtemps a publier –mia culpa— en espérant que je ne tarderais pas tant dans les prochains chap bisou bisou  
- Laurie: deja je trouve ton nom génial (ahah totalement subjectif ici) mais plus serieusement merci pour ta review, ca fait chaud au cœur ! bizz  
- ccdille72: ahah ca me bouste pr la suite, merci  
- Twifictions: tu as été officiellement ma **100 ème review** ! youhouhouuuuu ! alors 100 fois merci a toi (et aux autres reviewvers hein !) you made my day  
- Bells : hey Merci pour ta review! non j'ai pas abandonné a proprement parlé, c juste que j'ai laisser en suspend pendant très très longtemps! et je suis désolée... mais ta review ma motivé a m'y remettre! donc merci!  
- Dbby alias Alice: c'est surtout que ca prend la blinde de temps! et que j'ai toujours l'impression de pas faire un excellent travail parce que mon cerveau est tellement a la masse ^^ que je ne sais meme plus si ce que j'écris est en francais correct LOL anyway, merci pour ta review! elle m'a donné le peps pr m'y remettre aussi... ca fait du bien de savoir qu'il ya a des gens qui l'attendent toujours ^^ bonne lecture! bisou bisou

**plus de BLABLA, place au serieux:**

* * *

**BPOV  
**  
Je ne l'ais dit a personne à propos du plan d'Edward. Même pas à Leah. Je sais ce qu'elle dirait. Qu'il ne fait que m'utiliser, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je peux voire la douleur dans ses yeux. C'est la même que celle que Jacob a laisser dans les miens. Edouard a raison, on peut leur faire se rendre compte qu'on est fait pour eux, je sais qu'on l'est.

Comme chaque matin je me réveille du même cauchemar. Je n'en ais parler a personne non plus. C'est toujours le même cauchemar, et ca le sera toujours.  
Je me réveille dans mon lit douillet, avec les draps de soie blanche, le soleil brille de la fenêtre et éclair la chambre en amenant le matin. Je me lève et me glisse dans des pantoufle blanche et moelleuse, ma robe de nuit aussi blanche m'arrive jusqu'au cheville. Doucement je quitte la pièce et me pose des questions sur cette magnifique maison. Je descends dans le hall et entre dans le living ou est dressé une table avec du café. La table à café est la seule chose qui ne soit pas blanche dans cette pièce. Il y a une pile de papier blanc posé sur la table, je marche jusque la et alors que j'arrive tout près, j'arrive a lire ce qu'il est écrit sur les papiers. Ce sont pleins de dessins, des dessins d'enfants. Il y a des figurines et une maison avec un toit bleu, très coloré, c'est remplis de couleur, rouge, blanc, orange, violet, bleu, vert… seulement des couleurs, il n'y a pas de nuances. Soudainement j'entends des carillons carillonner, ca vient de dehors. Je marche vers la porte… c'est une couleur bleu ciel. Je l'ouvre et suis aveuglé par la lumière, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, je me sens vivante. Comme si j'avais attendu le matin, je vois les carillons alors qu'ils chantent leur musique magnifique. En face de la maison il y a un champ, de la cane à sucre ou des grandes herbes je ne sais pas, mais ca m'arrive à la poitrine. Je commence à marcher vers le champ, quitte le proche et descend les escaliers, en marchant j'aperçu une balançoire accrochée a la branche d'un arbre. Le vent la fait bouger d'avant en arrière, créant un bruit singulier. Je me retourne et regarde derrière moi et je peux voir à quoi ressemble la maison, c'est magnifique. Il y a des arbres de chaque coté de la maison. Ils sont recouverts de fleurs, des fleurs roses dont les bouts sont rouges. Le printemps et le matin, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne rapidement et voit quelqu'un, un homme, il se tient la au milieu du champ, regardant le soleil se lever. Je ne peux pas voir son visage, il me tourne le dos, je ne peux pas le voir clairement non plus, parce que la lumière du soleil l'environne, ce qui me rend dur le fait de le voir, je marche jusqu'à lui. Je suis sur le bord du champ quand je réalise que c'est lui, ca doit être lui : Jacob.  
Je cours, cours vers lui, l'herbe me mouille alors que je cours mais je m'en fiche pas mal. Parce que ma lumière m'appelle. Je continue de courir, mais on dirait que plus je m'approche et plus il s'éloigne. Finalement je suis au milieu du champ, toute seule, le soleil a disparu derrière des nuages gris, je suis seule, le ciel gronde et je vois des éclairs sortant des nuages gris foncés. Toute seule. Il commence a drasher (terme belge encore : alias pleuvoir très fort) la pluie est lourde et me fait mal lorqu'elle atteint ma peau. J'ai froid et je suis mouillé, la pluie a rabattu mes cheveux sur mon corps. Mon corps tremble, seul. L'eau transforme la terre sur le sol en boue, et l'impact de la pluie lourde fait la boue split sur moi, rendant ma robe de nuit pure et blanche, sale et noir. Je serais toujours seule. Je ne peux plus voir la maison, je ne vois plus que les hautes herbes et le ciel gris. Je ferme mes yeux et murmure un mot : seule.  
C'est à ce moment là que je me réveille. Mon cœur est fou et mon corps remplit de transpiration quand je me réveille.

Super l'école encore ! Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne me tuerait pas juste maintenant ? J'enfuis ma tête dans mon oreiller et ramène ma couverture au dessus de ma tête, me barricadant du monde extérieur.  
« Bella, es-tu réveillée ? C'est lundi. Tu vas être en retard pour l'école. »  
Et ? Je n'avais rien d'important aujourd'hui.  
Économie, anglais, art et bio.  
BIOLOGIE !  
EDWARD !  
Jake.  
Je sautais du lit et me preparait pour biologie. On était supposé travaillé sur notre devoir mais j'avais plutot bosser sur le Projet Jake/Salope. Et oui, j'ai copié le Projet Blair Witch. Faites moi un procès ! enfin soit, je lui ai donné un surnom : le projet JS. Je n'étais pas a l'aise avec le mot 'S', même si –il faut le dire—ce mot était parfait pour Mademoiselle Parfaite, je n'aimais pas le dire ou le penser.

Ma semaine d'école avait été plutot mouvementée comparer aux semaines normales.

Lundi, lorsque je me suis rendu en bio, Edward était la et nous avons fait notre projet, nous n'avons pas parler du projet JS, seulement de biologie. J'étais un peu enervée mais j'imagine qu'on doit y aller lentement, si nous voulions être crédible auprès des autres. Mais bon je ne lui ais rien dit a propos de mon surnom du… heuu… ce que nous faisions.

Mardi, j'étais a mon casier, le remplissant de livres dont je n'avais plus besoin pour la journée, lorsque Edouard est venu se poser contre le casier voisin du mien, il m'a donné les notes importante pour bio et est repartit. Je sais que ce n'était pas grand-chose mais bon, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'Edouard Cullen s'arrête près du 'casier du Freaks.' _(NOTE PERSO : après maintes réflexion j'ai décidé de garder le terme 'freak' parce qu'aucune traduction ne me convient vraiment, en résumé c'est un mix entre la chose, l'extraterrestre, le monstre,… enfin c'est pas vraiment les insultes que nous on utilise, mais c'est cette idée de rejeté suprême lol)__  
_  
Le mercredi, j'étais en train de descendre le hall quand j'ai vu Edward et sa bande appuyé contre le mur, Edward m'a salué d'un mouvement de tête et je lui ai répondu par un sourire. Je crois que c'était le point culminant de ma semaine.  
Plus tard ce jour la, j'étais assise avec Leah dans la cafeteria, mais je cherchais des yeux Jake, qui n'apparraissait nulle part. ca faisais plusieur jours qu'il n'apparraissait pas au repas, j'étais en train de penser à Jake lorsque j'ai entendu…  
« Hey Isabella. »  
C'était Edward. il passa près de moi avec ces amis et me fis signe de la main. J'ai timidement dit "bonjour", après qu'il soit partis j'ai entendu gens murmurer mais je les ais ignorer. Dieu merci, Leah n'avait pas entendu la salutation d'Edward parce que j'ai pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer notre projet...

Le jeudi, Leah était absente, elle a fait semblant d'être malade pour louper la gym... cette sale chanceuse! Du coup j'étais assise seule pour le repas de midi quand Edward s'est approché du siège vide a coté de moi.  
"Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir?" demanda-t-il. J'ai d'abord penser que sa table manquait de place ou quelque chose, donc qu'il voulait juste prendre la chaise... donc j'ai fait 'oui' de la tête et reportait mon attention sur la table.  
Mais il s'assit a ma table, et les murmures recommencèrent...  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" murmurais-je.  
"Je leur donne un sujet de conversation"  
il bougea sa chaise pour qu'on soit cote à cote, j'avala de travers et commençait a rougir, je pouvais sentir le regard de chaque personne dans la cafetaria sur nous... Il sortit notre livre de biologie et l'ouvris a n'importe quelle page, il le plaça devant nous et nous commencions a le regarder mais ca avait rien avoir avec ce qu'on devait faire.  
"Waw...la table des matières, ca va trop nous aider pour notre devoir..."dis-je avec sarcasme.  
"Tais toi et prétends que j'ai dis quelque chose de marrant." dit-il en gloussant, sachant qu'il avait fait une erreur et feuilletais les pages jusqu'à arriver sur un article sur la génitique qui n'avait toujours rien a voir avec notre devoir.  
je gloussais, mais je ne faisais pas semblant, je rigolais de lui et non avec lui. Il continua a me parler, me disant quand je devais avoir l'air chokkée, sourire, hocher de la tête ou rire. nous continuons de lire notre livre de biologie.  
"Isabella quand as tu rejoints le cour de biologie?" murmura-t-il.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demandais-je.  
"Je t'ais jamais vu avant vendredi. Est-ce que t'as changé en même temps que...Tanya."  
Et pour une seconde que je commencais a l'apprécier, j'avais oublier qu'il était l'un d'entre EUX.  
"Je suis dans ta classe depuis deux ans." Marmonnais-je, il était simplement trop arrogant pour me remarquer, ou trop occuper a mangerle visage de Miss Parfaite pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit... Il restait silencieux pour un moment.  
"Ohhh... désolé" il avait l'air honteux, et je me sentais mal du coup.  
"C'est bon, personne ne me remarque jamais donc t'es pas le premier. Le nombre d'élève était impair donc je suis restée sans partenaire de labo pendant des années. Ca m'était égal, j'aimais travailler toute seule, je veux dire ca va..."  
"Beinh... désolé d'être celui qui te l'apprend mais tu es coincé avec moi maintenant, partenaire!" il me sourit.  
Je souris, peut être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais après tout.  
Je détestais faire semblant, mais j'imagine qu'il sait ce qu'il fait donc je suivrais...  
J'étais sur le point de lui dire que j'étais fatiguée de cette masarrade, quand je vis Jake entrer. J'étais tellement heureuse de le voir que je voulais sauter dans ses bras, mais c'est la que je l'aie vue. Elle marchait derière lui, ses cheveux étaient tout décoiffés, ce qui ne faisait pas très Miss Parfaite... Et je remarquais que le t-shirt de Jake était mis à l'envers. NON.  
Je voulais enlever ces images de ma tête.  
Jake qui la tenait, sa main dans ses cheveux blond, son bras autour de son corps, ses lèvres sur son corps... STOP! svp STOP!  
Edward parlait toujours, donc j'ai fait quelque chose que _Bella la Byzarre_ ferait, j'ai mouiller mes lèvres et mis ma bouche près de l'oreil d'Edward, je pouvais entendre mon coeur battre tel un tambour tribal africain.  
"Humm..." Edward s'arrêta, "Prétend que j'ai dit... hummm..." merde je detestais ce genre de choses. Je ne peux même pas prétendre avoir dit quelque chose de sexy, alors le faire.  
Mais Dieu bénisse Edward il compris ce que j'voulais dire, il ris doucement en hochant la tête, comme si il était d'accord avec ce que je lui proposais, et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Je souris dans son oreille, le remerciant et me rasseyat sur ma chaise.  
Jake était la, paralyser, quand nos yeux se croisèrent il se retourna et quitta la cafet. Je ne sais pas si c'est un bon ou mauvais signe.  
"Je l'ais vu à l'entrée lorque tu m'as murmurer à l'oreille" Edward m'expliqua.  
Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vu l'état de Tanya mais je ne l'ais pas mentioné, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait les même images que j'ai eu dans la tête. Après le repas on s'est dit aurevoir et on ne s'est plus vu... ce jour la.

Vendredi:  
Comme toujours Papa m'a déposé à l'école. Je rentrais à l'interieur quand j'ai rencontré Edward, il me demanda si j'avais des plans pour cette aprem.  
"Hey!Isabella! Qu'est-ce que tu fais après l'école?"  
"Hummm..."  
"Génial! Nous devrions bosser sur notre projet de biologie."  
"Okay... humm coo-"  
"Cool!" il me coupa la parole et partit en direction opposé.  
Il voulait bosser sur le projet, mais je savais qu'il voulait parler de notre projet. Alors que je marchais vers la bibliothèque pour aller voir Leah, je me suis rappelé... Leah. Merde!  
J'ai dit à Leah qu'elle avait pas besoin de me ramener a la maison aujourd'hui.  
"pourquoi?" me murmura-t-elle (nous étions assis en pleine bibliothèque,travaillant sur notre dissertation.)  
"Hummm... je vais chez Edward demandant si il peut-" dis-je aussi calmement que possible.  
"QUOI?" cria-t-elle  
"Shhhhhhhhh" fit quelqu'un a la table d'a coté.  
"Quoi" souffla-t-elle.  
"Edward m'as demandé si je pouvais rester pour faire notre projet de biologie."  
"Je peux attendre et te ramener"  
"Non. Il a dit qu'il me ramenerait chez lui." Merttttte_ (version belge de merde et plus douce a l'oreille)_ est-ce qu'il allait me ramener chez lui? Je l'espère bien! Mais je ne peux pas laisser Leah dans le coin, ca serait un désastre!  
"Ohhhh..." elle haussa les épaules et se remit a lire son livre, tout comme moi, jusqu'à...  
"Attend. Est-ce que ca a quelque chose à voir avec le cours d'art de lundi passé?" murmura-t-elle.  
"Que veux-tu dire?" demandais-je en prétendant que je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait. Waw je deviens bonne a ce petit jeu.  
"Le super plan "on prétend de coucher ensemble pour les enerver" siffla-t-elle.  
"C'est pas ce qu'on est en train de fai-" oups  
"OH MON DIEU!"  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh" fit encore la table d'à coté.  
"Oh je sens que ca va bien finir" dit Leah en roulant les yeux.  
"Ecoute, c'est pas comme ca-" j'essayais de lui expliquer.  
"Alors explique le moi, pourquoi fais-tu ca Bella?" elle siffla.  
"Ecoute, tout ce que je veux c'est que Jake s'éloigne de Paris" ouai je comparais Tanya à Paris, allez... blonde, riche, voleuse de petit ami... etc.  
"Hilton?"  
"Biensurs Hilton. De qui tu penses que je suis en train de parler?"  
"Je pensais que tu parlais de la ville, j'étais sur le point de te demander quand est ce que Black est allé à Paris?" dit-elle serieusement.  
"Idiotte" murmurais-je en secouant la tête.  
"Sais-tu ce que t'es en train de faire Bella?" elle semblait concernée alors qu'elle avait mis sa main sur la mienne.  
"Non." dis-je sans enlever les yeux de mon live.  
"Je verifie c'est tout, tu as besoin d'aide?" elle rigolait en relachant ma main.  
"Pourquoi veux-tu aider?" demandais-je.  
"Quoi que ce soit pour voire Black souffrir... ou tout autre homme à vrai dire." Elle était redevenue serieuse.  
"Je t'appelerais si besoin" rigolais-je and secouant la tête, je n'étais vraiment pas serieuse.  
"J'attendrais" murmura-t-elle, "Alooooooooors... Tu vas le fracasser?"  
"Non" criais-je.  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cette fois-ci ca ne venait plus de la table d'à coté mais Leah ne le remarqua même pas.  
"Ohh Shhhhh toi-même connard! Putain tu vois pas qu'on est dans une putain de conversation!" cria-t-elle à la personne, tout en lui tournant le dos.  
"Clearwater, Swan, dehors!" C'était Mme Mary, la bibliothécaire. Merde! Nous serons exclu de la bibliothèque pour une semaine... bien, comment je vais le dire à Edouard?

**EPOV  
**  
Le lundi nous avons juste parler de notre projet de biologie.

Mardi je lui ais donné une notes près de son casier, c'était pour que les gens puissent voir qu'on parlait en dehors des cours.

Mercredi était le meilleur jour, j'étais en train de trainer avec les gars quand j'ai vu Isabella, je ne pouvais pas manquer cette opportunité. Donc je l'ais saluée et elle m'a souris. Evidemment les gars l'ont vu et m'ont demandé ce qu'il se passait entre moi et le freak, je leurs ais dit qu'on était partenaire de labo et qu'on s'était rapproché. J'ai un peu exagéré le ton sur le mot "rapproché"... Ils m'ont regardés avec surprise, mais je me suis juste rendu en cours. Ca allait être une belle journée! Au repas je suis passé près d'elle et l'ais saluée mais elle n'a pas répondu. Du coup les gars étaient confus mais ils n'ont rien dit, et je voulais les faire réagir, je voulais que l'école entière parle de ca, pour que la rumeur remonte jusqu'à Tania.

Donc le jeudi lorsque je l'ais vu assise toute seule dans la cafeteria, je n'ais pas pu m'empecher. Nous avons fait semblant d'être en pleine conversation en regardant dans notre livre de bio, lorsque je sentis ses lèvres près de mon oreille. J'en restais paralisé, mais putain qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait? Qu'est-ce qui est arriver au "allons y doucement"? Mais après j'ai vu Black à 12h et je compris. Je n'ais même pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit, donc j'ai prétendu qu'elle avait dit quelque chose éffronté et j'ai ris. Ca a marcher, parce que la minute d'après il est sorti, et j'esperais simplement qu'il le dirait à Tanya.  
J'étais en histoire lorsque Jasper a commencer a me poser des questions.  
"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et... Swan?" murmura-t-il.  
Waw je crois qu'il est le seul qui ne l'appelait pas le freak, a l'exception d'Alice, qui l'appèle Isabella.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demandais-je innocement.  
"Allez Cullen, c'est quoi ce plan? Je te connais depuis la 3ème maternelle, je sais que tu ne fais pas les choses sans arrières pensées."  
"Ecoute moi et Isabella nous sommes seulement amis, on apprend à se connaitre et je pense qu'elle est... pas mal sympa." Yep je venais de dire que le freak était cool.  
"Alors tu la connais?" dit-il en relevant un sourcil.  
"ouai" j'haussais les épaules  
"C'est quoi sa couleur préférée?" souffla-t-il.  
"Quoi?" demandais-je sous le choc. Mais purée d'ou sortait-il ca?  
"Si tu apprends a la connaître tu peux au moins réponde a une simple question."  
Merde!  
"Nous ne parlons pas de notre couleur préférée Jaz" siffais-je.  
"Alors de quoi parlez vous? Je veux dire qu'est ce que vous pouvez bien avoir en commun tous les deux?"  
"Merde, je ne sais rien à propos d'elle. Je n'ais jamais pensé à cette partie la du plan. Si nous faisons semblant de nous rapprocher, j'ai besoin de savoir des trucs sur elle. Merde! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Jasper maintenant?  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai en commun avec le freak? a part un coeur brizé?  
Yep, c'est a pêut près la seule chose qu'on a en commun, c'est la seule chose qu'on a besoin d'avoir en commun.  
Mais comment le faire comprendre à Jasper? Qu'est-ce que je lui dit?  
"Cullen, Whitlock. Si vous vouler avoir une conversation privée vous pouvez sortir de ma classe" a crié Mr. DeMartino  
"Désolé messieux" nous répondimes de concert, déjà que Mr. DeMartino est super stressé, il avait l'habitude de crié un mot sur deux, personellement il me faisait super peur. Mais au moins il fit taire Jasper, donc plus de question sans réponse.

...

C'était vendredi matin, je mettais mes livres dans mon casier lorsque j'ai entendu.  
"OMG, y'a pas moyen! Pas moyen!" C'était Jessica Stanley qui parlait au telephone.  
"Ferme la! elle l'a quitté, non!"  
J'avais le sentiment que je savais de quoi elle parlait.  
"Tu ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre?" criait-elle. "Non! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose qui n'aille pas avec LUI... NON!... Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses qu'il ne comblait pas ses besoins, est-ce que t'as vu la taille de ses pieds?" et après elle se mit à rire.  
"Personne ne voudra être avec lui maintenant... mais je me le ferais quand même...merde! la règle des six mois!... beinh il n'y a rien a dire a la pauvre chose... biensurs qu'il est brizé...elle l'a quitté... ouai...Edward s'est bien fait largé" rigola-t-elle.  
Je ne pouvais plus en prendre. J'ai refermé violement mon casier et partis.  
"Ohhh bonjours Edou-" Je dépassais Stanley, elle ne savait pas que j'avais entendu sa convers. Stanley n'est pas pompomgirl, mais elle essaye chaque putain d'année, elle est toujours de coté mais persuadé qu'elle fait partie du groupe populaire...ses mots couraient dans ma tête.  
_Pauvre chose..._  
_Biensurs qu'il est brizé..._  
_Elle l'a quitté..._  
_Edward s'est bien fait largué!_  
les mots continuaient de sonner dans ma tête, je ne pouvais plus les prendre. J'ai vu Isabella qui entrait dans l'école, je lui ais demandé si elle pouvait venir après l'école aujourd'hui. Elle pouvait juste resté un peu pour qu'on puisse planifier notre projet dans la bibliothèque. Personne ne sera dans la bibliothèque après trois heure. Et après elle peut rentrer chez elle et moi chez moi, mais nous avons besoin de nous concerter, and nous avons besoin de commencer ce projet pouvais toujours entendre le rire de Jessica dans mes oreilles.  
_Personne ne voudra sortir avec lui maintenant._

* * *

**P**: ouai je sais!pourquoi ils ne prétendent pas d'etre un couple direct? en fait, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient des étrangers qui sortent ensemble le lendemain ^^ parce que ca serait pas vraiment crédible... C'est vrai qu'Edward traite encore Bella de freak de temps a autre, que puis-je dire pour sa défense? il pense plus qu'il ne ressent! et devinez quoi? je vais le faire encore plus robot et pas ramener Bella a la maison. Connard! c'est pas grave, il n'a pas encore de coté sensible... mais ca viendra!

**L**: désolé les gars pour les monstrueux labs de temps entre chaque updates, mais j'ai eu une vie vraiment buzy buzy ces derniers mois... et sachez que chaque review me donne un peu plus envie de m'y remettre et de vs pondre la traduc d'un chap supplémentaire... :) merci de ns avoir lu! et désolé pr les fautes de fr, d'horto ou autre, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux publier FINALLEMENT que d'encore vs faire attendre! (et aussi le fait que jfasse mon master en anglais et que jvive en milieu francophone me tue totalement mon sens de l'hortographe, grammaire, et même mon utilisation du francais... désolée!)  
ah aussi, l'offre tient tjs! si vous reviewver je vous pond le début du chap proch en rép a votre review (mais bon ca sera ds cette sem ci) **_VOILA POUR LA MOTIVATION!_** :)  
bisou bisou et prenez soin de vous!


End file.
